Tis The Season
by becsti
Summary: Gumshoe wins the lottery and decides to spread the holiday cheer.


**For the PWKM**

* * *

Gumshoe was not a gambling man. He could barely afford his instant noodle lifestyle as it was. But when a citizen he'd helped offered him a lottery ticket as a thank-you gift, he could hardly refuse.

And when the lottery host announced his numbers on TV, Gumshoe could barely believe his luck.

\\\

"One hundred thousand dollars, eh pal?" Gumshoe stared down at the cheque, still not quite believing it was real.

Edgeworth took a sip of his tea. "I do hope you plan on improving your diet, Detective."

"Yeah…" Gumshoe replied, still amazed.

"Oh and a new coat wouldn't go amiss."

\\\

Despite the appeal of eating real food, Gumshoe had other plans for how he would spend his winnings. It was nearly Christmas and there were many people whom he wanted to thank properly for once.

He compiled a list of all the people who'd helped him over the years and spent many hours agonising over the perfect gift for each one.

First on the list was Mike Meekins.

"This is a…"

"It's a new megaphone, pal. I noticed your usual one was getting pretty old." And quieter.

"You shouldn't have. A guy like me isn't worthy of such a wonderful megaphone, sir," Meekins whimpered.

Gumshoe put a reassuring hand on the officer's shoulder. "Trust me, pal, I wouldn't have bought it for you if I didn't think you deserved it. And look, it's no ordinary megaphone."

Gumshoe flicked a button on the megaphone's handle. "It even has an autotune function!"

"Autotune…?" Meekins slowly raised the megaphone to his lips. "TesTInG! WoAH, ThIs IS tHE besT GIft eVer! ThANk yOU, DetECtiVe GumSHoE!"

\\\

After making anonymous donations to the Children's Hospital and homeless shelter, Gumshoe bought the remaining gifts on his list.

Mr. Edgeworth had been graced with a stunning new tea set (and there may or may not have been a limited edition Steel Samurai trading card slipped into the card).

Phoenix Wright and his young assistant received a coffee machine and a $500 burger voucher respectively.

Even all the way in Europe, Ema Skye was not forgotten. A state-of-the-art forensic kit and CSI DVD box set managed to make it through customs unscathed.

Everyone at the precinct got a small, personalised gift. Many were amazed at how intuitive Gumshoe was.

But there had been a very special gift, one he had been slowly saving up for months before he won the lottery, which he had been saving for last.

\\\

Gumshoe bit his lip. Sitting before him was the perfect gift, but it was far more expensive than he'd anticipated. If he bought it, he'd be using up the last of his lottery winnings and it would be straight back to the instant noodles.

After a minute's deliberation: "Okay, I'll take it, pal!"

It may have blown the budget but it was worth it.

\\\

"You're gonna have to sit down for this one, pal."

Gumshoe was at Maggey Byrde's house. She was leaving the next morning to visit her parents for Christmas and this would be the last time they saw each other before the new year (her parents lived on the other side of the country). Gumshoe had insisted Maggey give him her gift first (a dashing new trenchcoat) and now it was his turn.

"Maggey, I know we've had our ups and downs this past year, but I've never been happier in my life. I know you think you've been cursed with bad luck, but that can't be true because I feel like the luckiest man alive."

"Oh, stop it, Richard," Maggey said, swatting playfully at him.

Gumshoe cleared his throat loudly.

"And that's why," he knelt down on one knee, "it'd truly be an honour to be your husband… Will you marry me?" Taking a small box from his pocket, he opened it to reveal a silver engagement ring encrusted with several diamonds.

Maggey sat on the couch silently, her mouth a big 'O'.

She nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She sprung up and started jumping on the spot. "You didn't even have to ask, you big dummy!"

After sharing a long, tight hug, Gumshoe pulled back and slipped the ring on.

Maggey admired the ring as it shimmered in the light.

"But… how did you ever afford this? It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well, Maggey, let's just say that it was all thanks to a kitty in a tree."


End file.
